Usage of a telecommunication infrastructure is accompanied by cost. Traditionally, end users were required to agree to contracts that locked the customer into a payment plan. Service providers additionally operate through contracts based on infrastructure and communication usage. In recent years, telecommunication platforms have emerged that integrate with internet based technologies allowing more interactive and application driven communications over channels such as PSTN, SMS, MMS, and the like. However, the contract-based ecosystem of telecommunication limits the way that such platforms can be offered. Thus, there is a need in the telecommunication field to create a new and useful system and method for pricing communications of a telecommunication platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.